


Shadow

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, F/M, Late at Night, Mirrors, Pokemon Kink Meme, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't take his eyes away, and she lets him watch.  <br/><a href="http://pokanon.livejournal.com/517.html?thread=1815557#t1815557">Original prompt:</a> <i>"Steven/May—May always visits Steven's house to seduce him, and it finally works.  Kink - Mirrors. Also, I'd prefer if May is young enough that her father would not approve of this relationship."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow

It's past midnight when the doorbell rings. Steven knows who it is (it's always the same person, no matter how hard he hopes) and hesitates, anxiety rising in his throat—but the doorbell rings again, impatiently, and with a sigh he stumbles out of bed and heads downstairs.

May is seventeen but her eyes belong to someone far older. She gives him a glossy, close-lipped smile and steps past him before he can invite her in.

"May," he says tiredly, "It's quite late. Is everything all right?"

"I wanted to see you," she says.

She flits around him as he puts the kettle on and opens the pantry. "What would you like to—" he begins, but May leans forward and plucks a box from the shelf, standing on tiptoes to reach over his shoulder, one arm curling around his waist to keep her balance. He tries to ignore the sudden warmth of her body pressed against his, and tries not to miss it when she pulls away.

"I'll take this one," she says, smiling.

He turns away before she can see his blush, but she chuckles anyway, and he knows he'd lost this game before it had begun.

\--

She inches closer on the sofa until she leans on his shoulder, holding her cup of tea. Steven has set his down; his hands are trembling.

"Beautiful night," she murmurs.

"You shouldn't be here, May," Steven says. His voice is low and strained.

May sips her tea and lets the silence stretch, but she's too young to beat him at waiting games. At last, she sighs. "Where should I be?"

"At home, with your family," he says. "In bed."

"In bed?" she echoes; Steven's stomach knots. "Under the sheets, alone and undressed?" May moves closer and rests a hand on his thigh. "Is that what you want?"

He says nothing.

She leans up to brush her lips against his ear. "I was lonely," she whispers.

Steven takes a shuddering breath. May waits.

When he turns at last and kisses her, his eyes are filled with defeat.

\--

Steven sits on the edge of the bed and May settles into his lap, pressing a finger playfully to his lips. Her hands trail down his chest as she undoes his buttons one by one, then slides his shirt from his shoulders.

He tries to look away, but his eyes are caught by the shadowed shapes that move in the mirror on the wall. May follows his line of sight and then turns back to him, lips parted in a smile that makes his breath catch.

She peels off her top and presses against him, curling her fingers into his skin. Her hands ghost up and down his spine and he shudders, his hands settling on her waist; then she grinds against him until he gasps into her mouth.

He watches the mirror as his hands move to her hips and pull her closer. One of her legs slides up his own, drawing his pant leg up and revealing the pale skin underneath. He shivers at the contact and closes his eyes.

Her nails bite into his shoulders, and he jumps. "Keep watching," she whispers.

In the mirror, May's skin is smooth and perfect. She lifts up to remove her shorts and underwear, and when she straddles him he can feel her wetness through the cloth. She slips a hand into his pants; his head falls back with a soft moan. His hands settle by her knees and drift up her thighs until she shivers. May's fingers circle around him and move down, pulling his waistband down with the same motion until he's fully exposed.

Her back arches as she rises up, holding him steady. Steven watches himself enter her, feels her shudder around him, and hears her soft, heavy breathing as she takes all of him in. She drops her forehead onto his shoulder and moans, rocking into him. Steven's hips twitch despite himself; he slides in a little deeper and the girl in the mirror gasps. Her long bangs brush her shoulders as her head tilts back, rolling her hips—the motion draws her off of him slightly, and the feeling ripples through his body.

He kisses down her throat and watches as she takes him, riveted by the sight of her lithe body moving against his own. Steven grabs her hips and quickens the pace until she's bouncing in his lap, and she looks over her shoulder to watch herself move. She's so tight and hot and he grits his teeth, watching her watch herself as she lifts her breasts and and rolls her hips against his own.

May cries his name until he stops her mouth with kisses. She slams down as he bucks up and he grabs her hips, holding her down to grind against her. Her fingers tangle in his hair as she licks into his mouth, whimpering, and clenches around him so tightly that he has to jerk his hips to pull free.

The rhythm falls apart as they both draw closer, and May's moans grow higher in pitch. Steven lets go of her and just watches her move; he fights to hold back as their thrusts become shorter and faster. At last, he feels her tense, and watches her back arch as she shivers with release.

When Steven finally breaks, her name spills from his lips.

\--

They unwind slowly. May blinks, exhausted, as the older man picks her up and lays her on the bed, covering her body with the sheets. He begins to draw away, but she grabs his wrist.

"Stay," she whispers.

Steven sighs and settles down beside her on the bed. She twines their bodies together and drops kisses on his forehead and cheeks until his eyes close at last.


End file.
